UAB is one of four clinical sites participating in the Women's Ischemic Syndrome Evaluation (WISE), sponsored by the NHLBI. WISE is a 3 year study which seeks to develop better tools for detecting myocardial ischemia in women. The underlying premise is that all currently available clinical tests have a lower reliability for detecting myocardial ischemia in women than in men. At UAB, we plan to evaluate the sensitivity and specificity of detecting ischemia with rest/persantine myocardial perfusion as assessed simultaneously by gadolinium-MRI and by hybrid thallium/sestamibi scintigraphy. Other institutions will be testing different modalities including MRI coronary arteriography, dobutamine MRI tagging, dobutamine echocardiography, PET, and myocardial contrast echocardiography. A study group of 234 women at UAB, 30% minority, will have certain common data collected with the other participating WISE centers, including a detailed psychosocial/symptoms questionnaire, female hormone assessment, ambulatory ECG and coronary arteriography. Following completion of diagnostic testing, telephone contact will be made at 6 month intervals for the duration of the study to assess vital status and morbidity.